SpongeBob Squarepants's Big City Christmas Adventure (musical)
''SpongeBob Squarepants's Big City Christmas Adventure ''is the first musical to revolve around SpongeBob in New York City. Plot 'Act I: SpongeBob in the Big City' The musical opens with SpongeBob in the cannon and he shoots up to the sky ("I Can Fly!"). He discovers he has landed on ground and also he can breathe air ("I Don't Need Water"). However, he sees people being jerks and tells them via the Jumbotron (he has landed in New York City) to don't be a jerk ("Don't Be A Jerk, It's Christmas"). However, he needs a place to stay, so twins Jockey and Anamaria take him in at their apartment ("Let Us Know"). At their apartment, Jockey's mom warms up SpongeBob's hot cocoa ("Hot Chocolate"). SpongeBob tells Jockey, Anamaria and their little brother, OJ about his life ("I Remember"). SpongeBob tells Jockey that he can come to school with on Friday ("What About..."). That Friday, SpongeBob and Jockey board the bus and head for the school ("Jockey the Kid"). They arrive and they meet Jockey's school crush Belle ("Belle: The Love of Jockey's Life"). But before SpongeBob can drink water, a bully named Kerj ("Jerk" spelled backwards) tells him that he gets all water fountains to himself ("Kerj: The School King"). SpongeBob tells him that anyone can drink from the fountain ("Nothin' But A Great Big...Jerk!"), resulting in a scuffle on the floor. On the way back from school, Jockey tells SpongeBob that he has had a crush on Belle since they met as kids in kindergarten ("Why Be A Ringtoneer?"). SpongeBob tells him that he should just tell her that Jockey loves her and that they should marry on Christmas Eve ("A Guy Like You"). However, Kerj overhears them and claims 3 things will happen during Christmas break ("Hellfire"): #Jockey will never propose and marry Belle during Christmas break #Jockey will never become popular #and Jockey will be treated like a wimp between 10:32 and 1;05 'Act II: The Christmas Marriage' The next morning, SpongeBob makes a breakfast buffet for Jockey, saying he needs to "build up strength if he wants to propose to Belle and marry her." Jockey gets prepared for school while SpongeBob tells OJ about his many misadventures ("I Remember (Reprise)"). Jockey realises it's December 24, so he asks Mom to buy him a ring from the Jewelery store. During math, SpongeBob interupts the math test with Jockey's proposal ring. So right when Kerj can grab Jockey's arms, Jockey proposes to Belle and asks her if she will marry him ("Jockey and Belle: The Final Countdown"). For the rest of the day, Jockey has been getting special attention and is allowed to drink from the fountains. Heartbroken, Kerj vows revenge on Jockey at the wedding ("All I Ask Of You") as SpongeBob congratulates Jockey on a good job proposing to Belle. At the wedding, Anamaria questions Jockey why he proposed to Belle and SpongeBob answers by singing Anamaria about Jockey's relationship ("Belle: The Love of Jockey's Life (Reprise)"). Once Jockey and Belle kiss, Kerj barges in, enraged, and with a fist ("The Chase"). He punches Jockey until Jockey proclaims Kerj jinxed. Jockey punches him while the clock strikes 12:00am. Kerj, heartbroken, watches as Jockey and Belle kiss as SpongeBob congratulates Jockey ("A Guy Like You (Reprise)") 'Act III: Return to Bikini Bottom (Epilogue)' The next morning, as Jockey and Belle head off into the sunrise, Anamaria loads SpongeBob up in the cannon ("Don't Be A Jerk, It's Christmas! (Reprise)"). SpongeBob is fired and lands in the sea. When Patrick questions him where he has been, SpongeBob replies "You have no idea". Characters 'Main' *SpongeBob: The protagonist along with Jockey. *Jockey: A middle school student who has a crush on Belle. Proposes and marries her in the second act. *Anamaria: Jockey's sister. Attends the marriage in a tuxedo. *OJ: Jockey and Anamaria's little brother. *Belle: The prettiest girl of the middle school. Marries Jockey after he proposes to her. *Kerj: The school king. He has a crush on Belle. Heartbroken after two things happen: #Jockey proposes to Belle #Belle marries Jockey *Mrs. Kebberstein: Jockey and Anamaria's mother. Appears in "Hot Chocolate". Category:Musicals